nekcimenijfandomcom-20200214-history
Can't Remember I'm Not Lesbon
Can't Remember I'm Not Lesbon is the 26th episode of The Nekci Menij Show, and the season premiere for Season 4. It premiered on February 13th, 2014, on the show's official YouTube channel, GingerTheHorse. As of February 2017, it has had over 100,000 views. This episode marks the revival of The Nekci Menij Show after it was replaced by Nekci & Friends: All-Star Studio. Its storyline picks up where the spin-off series left off. Background In August 2013, The Nekci Menij Show creator David Alexander announced that it would come to an end and be replaced by new spin-off series, Nekci & Friends: All-Star Studio, on the YouTube channel myISH. Its first season began in September 2013, with a new episode being released every two weeks. It ended in November 2013 after six episodes. However, three months later, The Nekci Menij Show was revived in its original format on its official channel, GingerTheHorse. There have been no new episodes of Nekci & Friends: All-Star Studio since then, and it is now presumed to have been cancelled. As of May 2016, the first season of Nekci & Friends: All-Star Studio has been included in the official chronology of The Nekci Menij Show as its third season. Plot Bayonse is in her lair on her private island with her daughter Blo Ive, where she notices that her self-titled new album is at number 1 on uTines. She celebrates by ordering a coffee, which is delivered by Kily Manoge. Having just agreed a record deal with Bayonse's husband Zey-J's record label, Kily takes the opportunity to ask when her own new album will be released. Although they had agreed a date, Bayonse says she's pushed Kily's album back several months so she can prolong her own chart success. Angry at the delay, Kily takes revenge by kidnapping Blo Ive. At Planit Holywud, Mile, Medoner and Adole are among the flop stars attending Brinty's new Las Vogas residency. Brinty suffers a mishap when her microphone is left on, allowing the audience to hear her eating Chetos. Medoner gets in to an argument with her companions, defending her decision to perform at "Emenem's gay wedeng" by pointing out that she still makes millions. Brinty gives a shoutout to Kety Perr, who is watching the show from her own private box; Mile, Medoner and Adole questions why she's not sitting with them, insisting they're "lovely". Gags joins them, but immediately leaves when they ask when she's releasing the music video for Do What U Want. Gags joins Brinty in her dressing room backstage. Lona Delery notices them together and tells P£nk, triggering a game of Chinese whispers. It ends when Azel Bank claims to Cherly Cool that she's finally getting to release her album, and Cherly blasts Azel for spreading rumours. Elsewhere, Ke@$h£r is recovering in Dr. Merier Care's Rehab clinic, formerly her hispetal. Shrekora and Rhenna pay her a visit, and claim that her smash hit single with Petball, 'Tembir', has in fact flopped, while their own collaboration 'Can't Rember I'm Not Lesbon' has topped the charts in multiple countries. Shrekora and Rhenna play Ke@$h£r the music video for their song, which includes a scene showing them getting married. Rhenna brings the ceremony to an abrupt end when she says her ex-boyfriend Cris Bron's name at the altar. Medoner shows up to perform as their wedding singer, even after it has been cancelled. A broke Ke@$h£r remarks that Shrekora and Rhenna's supposed monster hit must mean they have enough spare money to pay Merier for her treatment. Merier threatens to block the three of them from leaving the building until she gets paid. Suddenly, Nekci's car crashes through the hospital wall, even though they're on the third floor. Ke@$h£r, Shrekora and Rhenna get in to the car, and Nekci helps them escape by driving backwards out the hole in the wall. The episode ends with Merier furious about the damage to her property. Characters The following is a complete list of named characters in this episode, in order of their appearance. * Bayonse * Blo Ive * Kily Manoge * Mile Sires * Medoner * Adole * Kety Perr * Ladey Gags * Lona Delery * P£nk * Azel Bank * Cherly Cool * Merier Care * Shrekora * Rhenna In addition, several of characters feature as extras at Brinty's Las Vogas show. Jasy J, Loly Alan and Xtine appear on stage as backing dancers, while Zey-J, Samon Cwol, Wilem, Krely Roolin, Lol Wen, Serener Gizmo, Jenaflopes, Dumi Lovoto and Cierror can be seen in the background of the audience. Quotes * "Holey fuking shit, I men wow Blo Ive is rely geting her dadys lucks" ''- Kily notices that da prinses B is growing up'' * "I cent hav u distrarcteng the faget club wiv ur infectius glitery bops"'' - Bayonse reveals why she's delaying Kily's album'' * "Vocaly u cudnt find the rite key for an unloked dore" ''- Medoner drags Mile'' * Azel: "Hay did u her my ablums finaly geting relased?" Cherly: "Wtf dont spred blatently maid up rumers" ''- Cherly believes Azel's album will never see the light of day'' * Merier: "W t fucking f, were on the 3erd flor for the luv of crist, this vialates fisics" Nekci: "Ur fase vialates my live" ''- Merier can't understand how Nekci crashed her car through the third floor of her clinic'' External Links * The Nekci Menij Show - Ep 26 - "Can't Remember I'm Not Lesbon" on YouTube Category:Episodes